El día de su boda
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: El día de su boda con la mujer que le ha devuelto las ganas de vivir, Remus Lupin cierra los ojos frente al espejo y llora por Sirius Black, a quien amó con toda su alma y a quien jamás podrá olvidar.


_Esta historia participa en el reto "Triángulo amoroso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Esta vez traigo un fic de un solo cap. para un reto de mi foro favorito del mundo mundial. El funcionamiento del reto es sencillo: yo elegía una pareja (Remus y Tonks) y otro usuario (LadyChocolateLover **)** me daba a un tercer personaje (Sirius Black) para que de alguna forma se inmiscuyera en la pareja.

Muchísimas gracias a Lady, que sabe lo mucho que amo el Wolfstar, por darme esta fantástica oportunidad para hacer un fic sobre Remus con las dos personas a las que, en mi opinión, amó de corazón.

* * *

Mientras se arregla el cuello de la camisa frente al espejo, Remus piensa en las tres principales razones por las cuales lleva diez minutos estirando al máximo el tiempo, demorándose a propósito para no salir ahí fuera, donde su futura mujer aguarda para casarse.

La primera, la más lógica de todas: nadie volverá a mirar a Tonks con los mismos ojos. ¿Qué hace una joven auror tan prometedora como ella casándose con un hombre tan… tan como él? No es aún ningún anciano, pero su edad supera por mucho la de la chica. Además, él es un mago sencillo, sin ningún apellido importante, sin una gran herencia, sin un trabajo de gran reconocimiento. La sociedad entera creerá que ha engatusado a Tonks para aprovecharse de ella, de su posición y su juventud. ¿Quién imaginaría que fue ella la que lo persiguió hasta volverlo loco de amor?

La segunda razón es la sospechada por todo el mundo: no quiere condenarla a ser su carcelera y su sanadora cada luna llena. ¿Qué mujer aceptaría encadenar a su marido mes tras mes? ¿Escucharle aullar y gruñir en la oscura soledad sin poder consolarle ni calmar su dolor? ¿Vendarle las heridas y limpiarle la sangre a la mañana siguiente? ¿Qué mujer sacrificaría su vida entera atada a un monstruo?

¿Qué hombre permitiría que su único amor hiciera algo así por él?

En ocasiones, Remus piensa que es más monstruo por haber aceptado y estar a punto de destrozarle la vida a Tonks para siempre que por convertirse en un lobo sin compasión tres noches al mes.

Pero ella es una bruja testaruda, de las que eligen una dirección en la que avanzar y se abren su propio camino a patadas, sin importarle por encima de cuántos obstáculos tengan que pasar. Nada de lo que Remus le dijo sirvió para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

La tercera razón, sin embargo, es solo suya y no de dominio público. Nadie lo sabe. Nadie lo sospecha. Nadie podría llegar siquiera a imaginárselo.

La tercera razón, por supuesto, es Sirius.

Sirius Black, que nunca recogía sus cosas de encima de su cama y se tiraba por tanto sobre la de Remus, con el uniforme de quidditch empapado y las botas llenas de barro.

Sirius, que vestía cazadoras de cuero los fines de semana y siempre llevaba la camisa mal abotonada.

Sirius, que aprobaba sin estudiar. Que encantó una moto para que volara en su sexto curso. Que llevaba el pelo por los hombros y cantaba a gritos los últimos éxitos de Queen cuando se duchaba. Que se paseaba en calzoncillos por la Sala Común sin pudor ninguno porque la vergüenza no fue hecha para alguien con su cuerpo.

Sirius Black, con sus ojos color humo y su sonrisa de pirata, con su risa explosiva y un cigarrillo entre los dientes, con su humor de perros y su varita en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón. Sirius, que besaba como nadie y dejaba dolorosos mordiscos en el alma.

El día de su boda con la mujer de la que está perdidamente enamorado, Remus Lupin piensa en Sirius, en todo lo que fue y en todo lo que pudo haber sido. Piensa en el canalla que le hizo temblar bajo las frías lluvias de enero. Piensa en el amigo que siempre estaba a su lado cuando despertaba por las mañanas en la enfermería. Piensa en el fugitivo al que ni siquiera Azkaban pudo detener.

Piensa en el hombre que le miró a los ojos justo antes de que la maldición imperdonable le golpeara en el pecho.

El día de su boda con la mujer que le ha devuelto las ganas de vivir, Remus Lupin cierra los ojos frente al espejo y llora por Sirius Black, a quien amó con toda su alma y a quien jamás podrá olvidar.

Pero es el día de su boda con la mujer que ocupa ahora su mente. Con Tonks, tan viva, tan alocada, tan despierta, tan testaruda. Con Tonks, que le ofrece otra oportunidad para ser feliz al lado de alguien.

Con Tonks, que le quita el sueño por las noches y le roba el aliento cada día.

Con Tonks, y no con Sirius. Pero por extraño que pueda parecer, no es el sabor de la culpabilidad y la traición lo que siente Remus cuando muerde el silencio frente al espejo. Y sabe que, de haber podido estar allí una vez más, Sirius no le hubiera echado nada en cara, sino que le habría dado una de sus collejas desmedidas acompañada de un enérgico " _No seas maricón. Sal ahí, cásate y sé feliz, o lo haré yo en tu lugar_ ".

Y pensar en Sirius es pasado, lágrimas, barro y sal. Es lunas llenas con olor a bosque y libertad. Es una moto voladora sin nadie que la conduzca, una cazadora de cuero olvidada y un _Lunático_ susurrado de madrugada, febril y apasionado. Una promesa de mil travesuras entre las paredes de un colegio que sabe a hogar.

Pero pensar en Tonks es desayunos entre sábanas blancas con sonrisas y café con leche. Es una melena larga que a veces se vuelve roja como el fuego y otras se torna azul como el mar. Es discutir con palabras y perdonarse con besos, regalarse miradas secretas y roces casuales, dormirse en cualquier parte con una caricia suave dibujando nuevas y dulces cicatrices sobre su piel.

Abriendo los ojos y expirando despacio, Remus se enfrenta a su propio reflejo, desgarbado y engalanado, con el cuello de la camisa perfectamente colocado y la mirada llena de luz. Sonríe y se aleja del espejo en dirección a la puerta.

Está preparado.

Porque Sirius fue una vida de aventuras y riesgos que nunca va a olvidar.

Pero Tonks es el futuro y la felicidad que siempre ha deseado.

Es el día de su boda con la mujer que le dará la mano de ahora en adelante.

Y Remus Lupin ya no tiene nada que temer.


End file.
